


Yes Men

by harmonious_relations



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonious_relations/pseuds/harmonious_relations
Summary: Agents of Shield 1x15 AUWhen Lorelei escaped she wasn't alone.





	Yes Men

 

Soon enough Lorelei’s men were bustling about. They gathered jewelry and weapons and begun setting fortifications. Lorelei watched them all from within the building.

It was all so small. Trinkets and force of a dozen men and a tiny building, what was it? A gas station. It was still nothing compared to the glory and wealth she had accumulated before. A castle filled with jewels and gold and an army of a thousand loyal men around her.

Lorelei breathed a heavy sigh. She would have to do it all again. It wasn’t an impossible task. But it would take time. Midgard had changed greatly and she now walked in an unfamiliar realm. It was apparent that a great many things had changed in the time of her imprisonment.

There had been little time to think on it before. In the haste of escape from that place she had forgone all questions in favor of action. Lorelei barely recognized her at first. If it hadn’t been for her hair- that red that shone like copper, she wouldn’t have noticed her own cousin. Sigyn.

She broke the chains herself, the feeling of her own bindings fresh in her mind and fled. It wasn’t until now with her forces surrounding her that there was time for questions.

 

The way Lorelei remembered her elder cousin had been a sweet boring woman; the proper image of a lady, courteous and eager to please. As a daughter of Freya Sigyn had been famed for her beauty and skills as a learned sorceress. It was obvious that something had happened to change that. 

Now Sigyn sat before her, slouched in a chair looking a exhausted mess. Her dress was dull and without all regalia, she had no cloak and her hair- unkempt and in desperate need of a wash. Sigyn watched Lorelei as she approached with yellow eyes. _Grey_ , Lorelei thinks, _they were grey_. ‘So this is what became of you.’ She said the sound of her voice still strange to her ears. ‘The great Incantation Fetter. Daughter of Freya and companion to the trickster Prince of Asgard. You look dreadful.’ She laughs humorless. Reaching out she touches her cousin’s hair. Those yellow eyes still watching Sigyn made no move to pull away.

 

Feeling somewhat satisfied for the time being Lorelei moved away. She went to the other side of the room speaking aloud as she did, largely for her own benefit. Hearing her voice after so long was a pleasure she would not soon take for granted.

‘If I did not feel kinship with you cousin, I might have had the mind to leave you to that dungeon and continue on my way. But I could not.’ She plucked a necklace from pile of Midgardian jewelry that she had begun gathering and examined it. ‘My dear sister, with all her words to the contrary would never have forgiven me. Though I have yet to decide what should be done with you now.’ She cast a sideways glance to Sigyn who hadn’t moved. ‘Should I abandon you? Shall I do you a kindness and kill you myself or, is there some part of you that remains that can be salvaged?’ Lorelei hummed. ‘I know that I tried to hurt you before. But that’s all in the past. Perhaps I could make use of you.’ They were family after all.

 

 

They come after her sooner than she anticipated, because _of course_ Asgard could never let her be.

It isn’t a company of men they send, or women, it’s one woman. A whole army in herself. They send Sif.

When she arrives, stomping through the doors like a brute, Sif towers over Lorelei’s men. She cuts an imposing figure in full armor sword and shield in hand. Lorelei’s men glance at each other in confusion. Lorelei is not afraid.

Sif speaks first. ‘Lorelei.’ She says eyes sweeping the room and Lorelei thinks _by the Nine she intends to attempt to reason with me_. ‘Still manipulating me to do your dirty work I see.’

‘And I see you’re still a step or two behind.’

Sif remains stern. ‘You know how this ends, Lorelei. So come willingly.’

And with that the warrior reaches the length of negotiation. Do what I want or I make you. Lorelei almost admires the attitude, recognizing aspects of it within herself but she never much liked other women- or specifically Sif. ‘You mistake me for someone who fears you. I’ve bested you before or, have you forgotten?’ Lorelei tilts her head and smirks. ‘Speaking of forgotten,’ she continues, ‘imagine my surprise Sif, that as I was leaving I happened upon a certain very powerful sorceress hidden away in the darkness. Well, what remains of her.’

‘Enough of your words-’

‘I found Sigyn.’ Sif’s expression twists from impatience to confusion and Lorelei knows she has her. ‘She was chained. As if she were some manner of beast,’ _the way they chain magic users_ , ‘in the darkest corner of the Allfather’s dungeon.’

Sif’s face grows dark. ‘You lie.’

‘I brought her with me.’

The warrior tenses, her grip white knuckled on her sword. ‘If you harm her-’

‘I might.’ Lorelei can’t help but let the moment grow in length, revealing in having the upper hand. ‘Tear her apart.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few years back I wrote a paragraph or two on what would happen if Lorelei had found Sigyn in Asgard's dungeons and took her to earth. The idea always interested me so I decided to go back and have a go writing two scenes about it. Unfortunately Sigyn's not well enough to do much other than stare at this point in the narrative but I originally wrote her coming back to her senses when Sif finds her and then they both took Lorelei down. What can I say I'm a fan of Sigyn and Sif's friendship.


End file.
